Various types of electronic memory for are known. Typically, data values are stored therein and retrieved there from using electrical signaling. Storage elements or “cells” within such memories can be individually addressed so that these respective writing and reading operations can foe performed.
However, some recently developed types of storage elements ere such that data values stored therein can be undesirably altered or otherwise adversely affected by known signaling techniques. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.